Happy Ending
by orionhunter
Summary: HW slash. What is their relationship? How did it all begin? All explained here, when I get it finished of course. First three short chapters up.
1. Chapter 1

Dedicated to St. Jimmy

HW slash, you know you want to read it! It will come later. Set from Cuddy's POV at the moment but switches to Wilson's in the second chapter. This is all happened in one of my frees today and there shall be more chapters in days to come.

* * *

It was a nice day, mostly. The sun was shinning brightly on the mid-spring afternoon. The clinic wasn't very busy and House had actually showed up and treated about twenty patients all in one go. Yes, it had taken three jokes about how low cut her shirt was (so what if a woman wanted to show off her greatest features) and a comment on her need to become a mother. She had finally uncovered a case that would greatly interest him.

There was no sign of him anywhere in the canteen or in the clinic. Sh assumed that he would have decided to hide out in his office. But there was no sign of anybody in there. The computer was switched on though and his cane was propped up against a chair. The door to the balcony was open which lead her to believe that he wanted to avoid more clinic hours and made sure that Wilson was prevented from doing any work as well.

She walked on through the doors to discover something horrific. Something that could only mean disaster for the hospital. James Wilson actually kissing Gregory House! It would be great if they were happy together but this could only end badly with one or both of them getting hurt. And when they broke up, with was only a matter of time, they wouldn't be able to work with each other. Wilson would leave the hospital. He would be the one who would leave and House would become even more intolerable. He would, if possible, become even more miserable. She would lose her best oncologist and the only one who could control House. And it was only a matter of time.

Neither of them noticed her at all so she could escape from the balcony. She left trough house's office and into Wilson's. Out of the two, Wilson would be more approachable on the subject. House would probably make some sarcastic comment and ask her if she wanted anything recording for her own private collection.

Sh quietly entered the office and listened intently.

"I love you, House," Wilson admitted after a while.

"I love you too, but don't make me say it again of I shall have to rip out what makes you a man and sell it to Cuddy," House growled in response. Wilson only laughed.

"We probably have to go back to work before someone notices that I am missing. But I shall see you tonight?"

Cuddy couldn't hear House's response and before she knew Wilson had returned back into his office.

A mixture of terror and confusion wiped the smile off his innocent face.

"How long has this been going on for?" Cuddy demanded before he could question her on why she had been spying on him.

"I don't know what you mean," he stammered.

"Your relationship with House. As head of this hospital I have the right to know when two department heads are dating!"

He sunk into his chair with his face buried into his hands. He was like this for sometime barely breathing.

"I wouldn't call it dating," he spat out the word as if it hurt him. "It's not even serious."

"Not serious! Not serious!" she repeated. "You admitted that you loved him. And he said it back. You cannot tell me that isn't serious." Cuddy exclaimed. She tried to calm down. Poor James looked like he was about to have a nervous breakdown. The last thing he needed was her to explode on him.

"It happens. It's nothing," he dismissed. "It never is."

"You didn't answer my first question, how long has this being going on for?"

"On and off. About ten years."


	2. Chapter 2

FLASHBACK

He had just transferred from his resident post on to Boston. Here, he could finally follow his much wanted dream in a fellowship in oncology. He would be much younger than most of his peers, probably all of them. But that didn't matter. He would make up for his lack of experience with hard work and patience. It was what enabled him to skip several years back in high school. He graduated younger than anyone had in the past ten years. His residency had been pretty short also what with him given the opportunity of a fellowship here by his rather fatherly mentor.

Twenty-eight, and the world was at his feet. He was going to help those who had no life left to live. He would be comforting those whose deaths were inevitable. Cancer was what he had entered medicine for. The chance to be there for all those who would die. And save all those who may not have had a chance before. He wanted to help those who were suffering. He cared about them. Six years after leaving med-school and he still cried at night when one of his patients died. Sometimes it was all too much. Many nights a four in the morning when the dead faces still haunted him, preventing him from sleep, he wished that he cares a little less.

It had been a couple of months and he was beginning to get used to the new way at Boston. It wasn't much different to the way that he enjoyed before. He was beginning to know everyone off by name. He knew which was the best time to go down to the cafeteria before all the good food was taken but also when it wasn't busy. He could name most of the regular drunks or addicts to the clinic. He knew the nurses and which ones weren't married in particular. He was nice to them and in return they were nice to him. Actually there were few people in the hospital who weren't friends with James Wilson. He just got along with everyone. Apart from one man.

His name was Gregory House. He was moody and sarcastic. He didn't care for hard-work or rules or even for patients. He was rude and aggressive and downright mean most of the time. Yet he was brilliant. He was the best doctor in the entire place. And Wilson resented this. He never did any work. He avoided clinic duty and never did any research. A man like that didn't deserve to be good. And Wilson couldn't help but admire him. Wilson needed House to like him.

It was one day when Wilson was sat late at night trying to work when all he could he was the constant noise of somebody skateboarding down the corridors. Every couple of minutes, they zoomed past while he was trying to research a new method of treating terminal patients to make them feel more comfortable. It was beginning to really irate him. It was probably some unruly orderly who believed the hospital to be empty and therefore could disregard all of the rules. Wilson left the lounge and entered the corridor. Just as the man was coming passed. At high speed! He couldn't slow down or avoid Wilson in such a narrow corridor. They collided. Wilson ended up knocked to the floor with the man on top of him.

It was House!

"What do you think that you are going?" Wilson demanded trying to squirm out from underneath House. House didn't budge though.

"I like to do something active that doesn't involve my mind when I'm trying to solve cases. Usually it doesn't involve running berks like you over."

"Are you going to get off me?"

"I thought since we are down here that I might as well make it worth your while," House responded mostly sarcastic but with a faint hint of serenity in his voice.

"Get of me!"

House jumped up and offered his hand to Wilson who ignored it. "Who are you anyway? One of those Wonder Boys from oncology?"

"My name is James Wilson."

"Oh, a Jimmy."

"My name is James," he insisted.

"Alright then. Do you want to go grab a beer?"


	3. Chapter 3

House had no idea how he had convinced him to come along. All he knew that the buddy oncologist was whining under his breath sat opposite him in the smoke filled bar. He had his sleeved rolled up and his tied loosened. At least it was a start for this obviously anal doctor. Four beers and there was a lot to know about Jimmy Wilson. He had joined medicine purely through his parents' insistence but cancer had been his field. He had been married now for only two months and he was already regretting it. House wasn't she of the bitches name, Wilson only referred to her as "the wife". House could tell you everything about Wilson except why he was so fascinated with him.

See House likes puzzles, always had done ever since he was a little kid. He preferred the most complicated little blighters that took days to solve. He liked to understand everything and hated anomalies. And he was the anomaly. He didn't like anyone. He didn't care. He wasn't supposed to because it got in the away of trying to solve the problem. If he didn't care then he could look at it objectively. He could make rationally decisions that weren't effected by emotions. It was how he treated his patients. If they weren't humans then he couldn't care; he wouldn't care about them.

Wilson, he felt something towards he just didn't know what yet.

Wilson throws a small bit of peanut at a big, burly guy sat at the bar. The guy turns around and sees Wilson giggling like a little school girl. He looks angry but doesn't want to risk anything. It was only one peanut. Wilson is as pissed as anything. The boy couldn't hold his drink. But then House was feeling slightly light-headed as well. Beer was good. It helped clean the mind. Get rid of pain. Pain he didn't have yet. He downed another drink. He might as well.

Wilson was still lobbing anything small he could get his hands on at the guy who was becoming more and more pissed. The only thing that was probably restricting him from beating Wilson up was his probation office. His fist clenched on the table. Getting in the spirit House grabbed the ass of a passing blonde girl. She had a tight skirt and a low cut top she was asking for it.

"What do you think you are doing?" she squealed but wasn't in an unhappy way.

"Get your pissing hands off my girlfriend!" the bloke at the bar yelled. He stood up and pulled his girlfriend away from House.

"As if he would be interested in that!" Wilson said, standing up as well.

"He made a pass at her!" he said, angrily.

"Who said that you own me?" his girlfriend cried indignantly.

"Shut up you bitch!" he said. "Why wouldn't he be interested in her?"

"Because I'm interested in him," House said, and kissed Wilson.

That was it really. The angry man looked even angrier and started making some rude comments ago queers being allowed to hang out in "straight" bars. It wasn't if they were listening. House lead Wilson out of the bar and to the car.

They got a cab home, as it was clear that neither of them were capable of driving. They gave the cabbie one hell of a show though as they sat in the back, drunkenly kissing each other.

This happen behind the closed door of House's flat.


End file.
